Consolation
by Catherine Chen
Summary: One of my new favorite pairings. Two chapters. Mature themes but not mature content. Love, plain and simple. Slightly saccharine. Enjoy. I realize these aren't sentences. I can't summarize this well. Please read. Please review. Much love, Cat.
1. Chapter 1

**Consolation (One-Shot)**

"Hades. I'm so sorry."

Her look of sympathy transformed into one of loathing. "Gaia, but I hate that whore."

Hades' smile widened. "Well…she's still my wife."

Hera paused. "I meant Aphrodite."

"Oh," he said simply.

"Yes, oh."

"Was there anything else, my love?"

Hera hesitated. "Well, no. I came here to console you, but obviously you have no need of my services."

"Wait!" he shouted as she turned to leave.

She arched one eyebrow in question.

"I…uh…never said anything about not needing your services," he said.

She grinned at him wickedly, making his blood heat. "Is that so?" she asked huskily.

He stifled a groan as she settled herself in his lap and began walking her fingertips up his chest. "And what would you like me to do for you?" she breathed, her lips a hairsbreadth away from his.

_Gaia, but she could arouse him quickly._ It took every ounce of his formidable control to concentrate on her words. "Make me feel wanted," he murmured unthinkingly.

A moment passed between them as they acknowledged how much they needed each other, especially given the mess their lives had become. "I can most assuredly do that," she said in a sultry voice as her lips covered his and the flames of their lust threatened to consume them.

* * *

I am offering to write more to this rather short idea if I get positive feedback as it as of yet has no real resolution. Much love, Cat


	2. Chapter 2

People are reading if not reviewing so…here goes.

-----

Surfacing from the depths of her sweet, intoxicating scent, husky, sensual voice, and soft, gently rounded curves, he drew away from her. As she opened her mouth to protest, he gently placed a finger over her lips to silence her. Just as gently he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear which had fallen out of her coif. "I love you," he said in his deep, rich voice, melting a hard knot that seemed to have formed in the pit of her stomach after years of pain and neglect.

"What?" she asked amazed.

"I love you," he repeated, almost unconscious of the words falling from his lips except for the comforting feeling that spread through him at finally saying them aloud. To her.

"Hades, I…"

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I know our relationship has been about mutual consolation for years, but some time ago things changed for me. I want to call you love and mean it. I do mean it."

"Hades…" she said shakily. "I don't think…"

He buried his face in her neck, and gathered her trembling body to him carefully. "It's alright, sweetheart. I don't need anything from you now. I just wanted you to know. You don't have to feel the same way," he said kindly, while inside his heart rebelled that what he was denying himself with his reassurances was exactly what he had wanted most for hundreds of years.

She tilted her head to the side, out of his reach, and touched the side of his face lightly to get him to look up at her. Then she smiled the gentle smile that brought light into the darkness of his world. "I do feel the same way," she whispered.

It was his turn to be shocked. "Would you mind clarifying that, sweeting?"

"I love you, Hades," she murmured. Self-consciously, she tucked the stubborn strand of hair back behind her ear as it fell across her face again. He noted a slight flush in her face as she looked at him again. "I think I've always loved you."

Happiness washing over him, he leaned over her, trapping her between his arms and grinning down at her. "Care to show me how much?" he asked teasingly as his hands roamed over her curves.

She smiled, this time the seductive Hera blended with the sweet girl that he had always loved. "I can most assuredly do that," she whispered as she slipped her hand under his tunic and together they explored the pleasures of combining passion and love.

-----

OK. Now I'm done. I know. I lie. I love happy endings. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Much love, Cat.


End file.
